The Best Part of Christmas
by Blackbirdox
Summary: Neil's favorite holiday has always been Christmas and she happens to make it a little bit better.


**Disclaimer: Nope. Dead Poets Society is still not mine. I did ask Santa for Charlie, though. I'm hoping he comes through for me.**

**A/N: This was also written for DeadPoet0712. I promised her a Neil oneshot and even though it's not quite how I planned for it to turn out, I hope she enjoys it. And the rest of you, as well. Reviews are always appreciated!**

Neil had always liked Christmas.

It was, after all, generally considered to be the happiest holiday of them all. Aside from birthdays. Neil had always been fond of his birthday as well.

There was a thick layer of snow on the ground when he returned home from Welton for the holiday. Wreaths were hung on doors. Lights were strung around houses. There was an air of festivity surrounding the entire block and it caused a wide grin to spread across his face.

He was excited.

And it wasn't entirely related to snow or holiday cheer, either. Being home for break had multiple advantages- one of which being what was waiting for him in the house across the street. _She_ was the best part of any holiday. In fact, she was the best part of being home, holiday or not.

He rushed through greeting his parents. He sped through unpacking. He hurried through eating a quick lunch- per his mother's request- and within thirty minutes of arriving home, he'd grabbed the armful of presents he had for her and was dashing back out the door.

Multiple slips and one embarrassing near fall later, Neil arrives safely on her doorstep- still intact and completely unscathed. For now.

He shifts the presents to his other hand so he can reach out to ring the door bell and bounces impatiently on the balls of his feet. He's freezing. He's eager. His arms are starting to ache from carrying too many things at once. He doesn't want to have to wait any longer than necessary to see her again.

Neil picks up on the sound of footsteps. Descending the stairs, turning the corner from the living room, approaching the front door. They don't necessarily move fast enough for his liking but he waits as patiently as he can.

He recognizes the muffled sound her feet make when she crosses the rug in front of the door and his heart begins to pound in anticipation. She's literally only inches away from him and then finally, _finally_ the door clicks, opens and she's standing in front of him.

She's even prettier than Neil remembers and it catches him off guard because he's not even sure how that's possible. His breathing hitches and his eyes widen at the sight of her and he realizes just how much he'd really missed her.

His arms go a little lax and his presents tumble out of them but Neil doesn't even notice and he can't be bothered to remember if there was something valuable or breakable in said packages because the second his arms are free, she's in them. Her laughter's ringing in his ear and her arms are laced tightly around his neck and Neil can't remember the last time he'd been so happy.

He winds his arms tightly around her waist and buries his face in her hair. She smells distinctly like peppermint- which has become Neil's favorite scent- and raspberry shampoo combined with pine and something that might just be cinnamon and, odd as it is, she just smells like home to him.

He can't imagine anywhere else he'd rather be. The first semester at Welton had been hard enough as it was and now he can't even begin to imagine what it's going to feel like to leave her again in just a few short weeks. He can't even think about that right now.

So, he doesn't and instead, Neil pulls back from the embrace just far enough to allow him to smile down at her. He presses kisses to her entire face and he grins when she giggles at his endearments. "I missed you," he whispers, nuzzling his nose against hers, and his heart feels like it's going to beat right out of his chest when she returns his sentiment.

He feels her shiver in his arms and he notices for the first time he's left her standing out in the cold in just a sleeveless dress and he curses his own stupidity and excitement for letting him get too wrapped up to pay attention to her well-being.

Neil reluctantly lets go of her and lets her step back into the warmth of the house as he stoops to collect his neglected gifts. One box rattles a little in a manner that can only identify broken glass and he smiles sheepishly. Whichever gift it was, he knows it's not the most important one he brought- _that's_ nestled safely inside his pocket- so he supposes it's no great loss.

She giggles again and shakes her head at him as she pulls the door closed behind him. Her parents have gone all out on the decorating, as always. The familiarity of the decorations strewn about the house makes him smile. He's spent too many Christmas' in this house to count- maybe more than in his own- since she'd finally agreed to be his friend the winter they both turned five.

He's certain this'll be the best one yet. Their first of many as a couple.

Neil thoughts are validated when she turns to him and smiles. He loves a lot of things about her but that's the thing he loves the most. It causes a wave of warmth and love to wash over him and clouds his head and makes it spin. Seeing that smile fixes everything and his heart swells a little when he realizes how lucky he is to have her.

He ends up dropping his boxes again and her eyes sparkle as she tosses her head back and laughs at him. He cuts her off, though, with a playful glare and a kiss.

The kiss is light and their lips are barely touching but he can hear her breath catch in her throat and he feels his own do the same. It's been too long since they could do this. Letters and phone calls are nice and they keep them together but nothing compares to this. Nothing is better than being able to hold her and touch her and kiss her and tell her directly to her face how much he loves her.

He places a hand at the small of her back as he pulls her closer to him, firmly pressing his lips to hers. Neil can feel the corners of her mouth curve up into another, briefer smile as she links her arms around his neck, leaning up on the tips of her toes so she can continue it.

Neil's heart thuds unevenly in his chest and her presence alone has intoxicated him to the point where he's just in a daze. The world around him seems to fade away and she's all he can see and all he can feel. She's the only thing that matters and the only thing he cares to pay attention to.

He runs his tongue across her lips and she responds to him immediately by parting them and allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her fingers have knotted themselves into his hair and he's clutching the silky fabric of her dress tightly in his hand.

His head really begins to spin but he can't force himself to pull back. He'd spend the rest of his break with her just like this if he could. He can feel her lips still under his own and he tightens his grip on her, savoring the lingering moments of their kiss as she slowly pulls away and breaks it.

She giggles breathlessly and he pouts and whimpers until she rests her head on his shoulder and then he grins as he watches her eyes slip closed, a smile tugging at her lips. Neil holds her tightly and leans his cheek against the top of her head. He doesn't ever want to let her go.

And he knows he can't. In the literal sense, yes, but certainly not figuratively. He loves her more than he can even begin to comprehend and it hurts to think of where he'd be without her. She helps him through everything with a smile and an encouraging word. She manages to brighten even his best days when he doesn't think they could get any better. And even when the skies on their horizon are dark and cloudy and they're fighting, reminding each other of all their faults and hurling insults back and forth, she reminds him just why he puts up with it.

Neil loves her.

He drops his arms and takes a step backward and he nearly laughs at the dejected look she gives him. "Hey," he begins, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I love you."

She flashes the smile he loves so much and leans into his touch. "I know," she responds coyly, as playful as ever. She pushes his hand away from her face and holds it in her own, lacing their fingers together. "I love you too."

He's heard it many times before but it sounds better and better every time he hears her say it again. Neil grins and playfully pokes her nose with the tip of his index fingers. "I love you more."

She raises her eyebrow in a challenging manner and she smirks. She gives him this look every time he tells her that, trying to negate it just with her eyes.

He's learned to relent before her stubbornness really kicks into high gear and he holds his hands up in mock defense. "Alright, alright. You win. You love me more." He knows she doesn't, there's no way she could, and by giving in, he's pretty sure that proves it.

She seems satisfied with his answer because she laughs and leans up to brush her lips against his. "You know, Christmas isn't for a few more days," she points out, gesturing in the direction of his presents that are now littering the floor. Again.

Neil simply shrugs. "I know." He bends down to collect them and caries them- carefully so he doesn't break anything else- and bends down as he places them under the Christmas tree set up in the corner. He arranges them and he straightens up, brushing bits of pine branch out of his hair. "I just wanted you to have them."

She smiles sweetly and he shoves his hand into his pockets, checking to make sure what he wants is still there. "I got you something else, you know," he starts casually, clearing his throat when the pitch of his voice shoots up and comes out higher than usual.

"Oh you did?" She raises an eyebrow and takes a seat on the couch, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. "What's that?"

Neil hesitates for a moment before taking the vacant seat next to her. He runs a hand through his hair and lets a puff of air out between his lips in a nervous sigh. "Um." He breathes an awkward chuckle as he pulls her gift from his pocket. Neil opens the little black box and sets it on her knee. "I-It's a promise ring."

Her pretty green eyes widen and her lips press together in a taut line and for a moment, Neil fears that he's done something wrong or been too forward. He lets his enthusiasm get the best of him at times and he forgets that not everyone jumps head first into things like he does or shares his new found carpe diem mentality.

But then she's looking up at him with that dazzling smile and his worries vanish. He plucks the little silver ring out from where it's nestled in black velvet and slides it into her finger.

She twists her hand back and forth, making the tiny diamonds sparkle and she laughs. "I love it," she murmurs as she curls up into his side.

Neil presses a kiss to the top of her head and smiles as he wraps his arm around her waist. "Well, I love you, Joanne."

She falls silent as she rests her head on his chest and absentmindedly plays with the tie that he forgot to remove with the rest of his Welton uniform. After a few moments, she smoothes it back out and tilts her head up to look at him. "I had a present for you, too."

Before Neil can even ask, she's back on her feet and pulling a small bag out from behind the Christmas tree. "Well hidden," he notes with an air of curiosity.

She blushes as she hands it over. "It needed to be."

Neil raises an eyebrow and peers down skeptically at the bag. "Hm." He hesitates for just a moment before pushing the flimsy green tissue paper to the side and taking note of what was inside.

All he can see at first is red satin and lace and puffs off white and Neil can't understand what the hell he's looking at or why it would be for him. Then the wheels begin to turn and his eyes grow wide in surprise.

She's still blushing, staring down at her shoes and fiddling with the new ring on her finger. "I...thought you might like it."

He clears his throat and simply nods. "I do," he admits shyly. He reaches into the bag and takes out the holiday lingerie, awkwardly placing it onto his lap. "I-It's a great gift." Neil grins up at her. "Very pratical."

"I thought so too."

There's a moment of silence between them and then Joanne is laughing again, glancing over her shoulder at him in invitation as she heads for the stairs. Neil is on his feet immediatly and he stumbles a little as he hurries after her, laughing all the while.

Neil has always liked Christmas but somehow, it seems a little bit better this year.


End file.
